


Day Twenty-Four

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, M/M, Mental Instability, POV Male Character, Riding, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day Twenty-FourPrompt: BreathplayPairing: Dust/Reader (Dusttale!Sans / Male Reader)





	Day Twenty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running low on pairings, please feel free to give suggestions.
> 
> Friendo suggested a Reader ficlet for the male and/or male anatomy Readers out there so here we are!
> 
> Dubcon explanation in bottom notes.

You awoke suddenly.  
The room was quiet, the only sound the ticking of your fan as it churned. The doors were shut, the window was closed, the lights were off. You took a bleary glance at the nightstand to see that it was close to three in the morning. Dark as shit. So what woke you up?  
You looked around slowly, trying not to alert whatever might have woke you. And you finally spotted two sources of light in the corner of your room. One red, one blue and red, the glow mixing to purple.  
“Dust?” Your voice croaked with sleep.  
He didn’t move, didn’t even twitch at your voice, and you started to sit up to get a better look at him. Then there was a soft click and he was sitting on your chest, keeping you down.  
“Easy, kiddo~” he whispered, leaning close to your face. “Wouldn’t wanna wake the dead or something _crazy_ like that.”  
“What?” It took your sleep-blurred mind a moment to catch up and when it did, your heart felt like ice had been dumped on it. An episode. Dust so rarely came out of the Underground when he was having one, but for some reason, here he was. Like this, there was absolutely no telling what he would do.  
You were in danger.  
You swallowed. “Hey, where’s Paps?”  
“Paps?” Dust echoed, sitting up straighter and seeming startled. He looked around the empty room for a moment before he suddenly laughed, smacking his skull lightly with the heel of his hand. “Oh, I almost forgot! Silly me. I sent Paps away for a bit.” He beamed at you like you were sharing a secret.  
Except you weren’t privy to the secret. “You did? How come?”  
Dust giggled, leaning forward and whispering to you again. “You don’t know? You can’t guess? Dumb human, why else would I be here so late at night?” His fingertips trailed up the front of your neck and you shivered.  
“Dust, we...You...You don’t even have genitals!” That was an embarrassing thing to blurt out, but definitely high on your list of questions at the moment.  
Dust blinked. Then he guffawed, holding where his stomach should be and tilting back his head as he lost it. You waited patiently, and grumpily, for him to get his shit together. Finally he calmed, wiping glowing blue tears from his socket. “Fuck, man, humans are great. Ever heard of magic, kiddo?” He spread his fingers wide in a dramatic gesture. “Look. We ain’t got time for the talky-talk, Paps’ll come looking for me eventually. I’ll just show you.”  
“Woah, wait—“ you started to say, alarmed, but words failed you as Dust pressed his teeth to your mouth and stole them.  
You were nonplussed. It was nicely intimate, but teeth were not nearly as malleable as lips, even magic monster teeth. But then you felt something slick against your mouth, and saw a glow of blue. You opened your eyes to see Dust had made a tongue and was brushing it along your mouth.  
You couldn’t deny your curiosity and opened for him. His tongue was soft like normal, but it was dry. It was a little colder than your tongue, too, but you weren’t complaining. It was kind of nice.  
You grabbed Dust’s wrist as you felt his fingers sneaking below your waistband. You only had boxers on to sleep and it felt horribly inadequate against a handsy skeleton monster. “Wait.”  
Dust growled. “What? What’s your hang up?”  
You frowned. “Well, for one, you’re being a jerk. Two, I didn’t agree to this!”  
“Well sure, not verbally.” He ground his hips down and you became painfully aware that not only were you hard, there was an equally stiff mound in Dust’s shorts. “Pretty sure this is saying yes, though, heh.”  
“Dust—“  
Suddenly his hand snapped around and latched around your neck. You went silent, startled and nervous. You had forgotten, for a moment, that this wasn’t Dust as he normally was, a laidback and uneasy guy. This was Dust when he was being attacked by apparitions and phantom noises, when he was riding his LV and wouldn’t hesitate to hurt someone.  
“Stop telling me no,” he said in an even, but tight tone. “I don’t like when people tell me no.”  
You swallowed against the tight grip around your throat and quickly nodded.  
“Good.” He relaxed and tugged down your boxers until they were hooked around one ankle. As you kicked them off the bed, his fingers danced over your dick, then wrapped more securely.  
You exhaled in surprise, looking down to where Dust was looking at your cock in his grip with apparent fascination. It was hard to get a complete read on his expression with his hood up, though.  
He noticed you looking. “Never touched a human like this before. ‘S weird.” He glanced down again. “So warm.”  
“It’s been in my pants all day, so...” You choked off the words when Dust’s grip tightened and you jerked your hips into his hand. “Fuck.”  
Dust let go and you groaned unhappily. The skeleton shucked off his jacket and shorts, tossing them wherever, then resettled on your hips. You noticed the glowing blue dick at his pelvis, the magic stretching to cover somewhere between his legs as well.  
“Oh,” you said dumbly.  
He wiggled his fingers. “Magic.” He shifted forward and was adjusting his pelvis for a certain angle when you reached down to grab his cock. His breath shuddered in loudly and he stopped, sockets fluttering shut.  
“Oh, fuck,” you blurted out, thumb running over the head to hear him gasp and flinch. “Sensitive.”  
He made an unappreciative little growl than turned into a whine as you stroked him. He let you jerk him off for a few moments, his train of thought completely derailed, before he grabbed your wrist and pinned it to the bed. “Enough.”  
You got nervous. What now?  
Dust grabbed your cock gently and lined it up with the underside of his pelvis. You felt something warm and wet against the head before Dust began to push down and you moaned as you were engulfed in warmth and pressure.  
“Oh fuck, Dust,” you said, surprised. Your free hand went to his hip as you fought to stay still.  
Dust grimaced. Despite his obvious discomfort, he started moving in small jerks that became longer and smoother as he found a rhythm. You noticed he still looked in pain, but there was a dulled edge to his expression. Almost like he couldn’t completely feel it.  
“If it hurts, you should st-stop,” you managed to say.  
Dust looked at you, his multicolored gaze leagues away in another world. He slowly came back and blinked at you. “No, I want it to hurt,” he answered. “I want to feel it.”  
“Fuck.” Hot. “Ok.”  
Speaking of hot, the warmth and tightness around your cock was overwhelming. You were tired, your body was primed, and Dust felt like he hadn’t put this part of himself to use before, or at least in quite a while. It didn’t take long before you were panting for air, thrusting up into Dust’s heat.  
He kissed you again, clearly as distracted as you were. Your tongues were sloppy and you felt a little lightheaded from trying to get air through your nose.  
Dust sat up and gave you an odd look. “Human,” he said quietly. When you looked up at him, meeting his eyelights, you felt both hands clamp around your neck.  
Your air cut off. You blinked a moment, shocked, then reached up to grab his wrists loosely. It was weird and scary, but he was still fucking down onto you and the sensations mixed strangely. You felt trapped in the red and blue lights, like being entranced, and even as you saw black stars dancing at the edges of your vision, you just held him.  
Suddenly he let go a little. You wheezed, sucking air in through the small passage he allowed. You did start to struggle then, panic and instinct kicking in. Before you could get too rowdy, his hands closed again.  
“Shh.” He whispered to you, ignoring your grunts and writhing. “Shhh.”  
_I’m going to die,_ you suddenly thought with absolute clarity.  
Just as you did, Dust let go completely and squeezed down as he slammed down on your cock. The rush of sweet air and spark of ecstasy was heady, and you came hard, back arching as your vision flickered. “Dust...!”  
You slumped again, but twitched as Dust continued to ride you, your hands clenched in the sheets and Dust’s fingers digging into your hips.  
He looked confused and annoyed. Before you thought too hard about it, you reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking to his movements. Dust hissed and went still, shivering as he spilled red-tinted blue magic across your torso.  
You looked at the liquid across your fingers and absently licked it off. It didn’t taste like much of anything except maybe a tiny coppery tang under a lot of ozone. The LV maybe.  
Dust touched your throat and you winced, pulling your head away. “Ah.” He rested his hands on your chest, thoughtful. “It’s really red.”  
You brushed your fingers across the skin and cringed. “Probably gonna bruise,” you told him, voice a little hoarse from shouting and being strangled.  
“Hm.” He leaned over and you held still like a rabbit being eyed by a fox. He just kissed the tender the skin. “Good. I like you wearing my brand.” His tongue drew over the tender flesh and you whimpered.  
He retreated, then rose, both of you making discomforted noises as you were withdrawn from inside him. The minute you were free, the magic at his pelvis dissipated into nothing. You stared despite yourself.  
He hummed a little, smirking at you. “I gotta get Paps. But don’t you worry, kiddo, we’re definitely doing this again.” He winked, then set about gathering his clothes from the floor.  
You laid there and watched him until he shortcut away, feeling the coming bruises on your throat.  
His brand, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon is tagged because you’re into it, but Dust hella puts the pressure on, and because there’s no prior discussion before shit goes down.
> 
> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is orgasm control!


End file.
